


Untitled Chris/Joey

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Joey are street performers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Chris/Joey

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published August 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/238745.html)

Chris wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his pants. It had cooled down during the evening, but it was still warm, the perfect time to put on their show. The whole town was buzzing with excitement, thousands of people mingling in the streets, laughing and talking and watching the hundreds of artists and street performers.

It's the biggest street festival in Europe, Nick had told them, and with the way he had talked about his experience from the previous year, they just had to come. They wouldn't be able to make much money with the travel costs and everything, but so far the atmosphere of the festival was worth all the trouble.

They had watched a few performances during the day and it had been everything Nick had talked about. It felt like a big party, fun and entertaining, and the enthusiasm of the crowd was overwhelming.

Chris put his big straw hat on the ground and smiled at the small crowd that had gathered around them. The hat had been a joke gift from Lance, after the infamous monkey incident, but since then, he never went without it. There wasn't a day without Joey making fun of it, but the hat is Chris' lucky charm and even Joey doesn't want to mess with that.

He turned around and walked back to their big suitcase where Joey was busy setting up their supplies for their performance. "Having fun playing with the balls?"

"Yep." Joey winked at him, arranging the different sized balls on the ground. "You should try it sometime."

Joey's voice was low and warm and it was enough for Chris to know exactly what Joey was thinking right at this moment. He shivered and for once it didn't have anything to do with the slight nervousness he always feels right before a show. Sometimes he cursed Joey for making him feel like a teenager in heat all the damn time.

Taking a deep breath, Chris pushed the images in his head far away, because right now wasn't the appropriate time for thoughts like that, not with dozens of people -- and children -- around them waiting for their performance. _Later_ , he thought, shooting a warning look in Joey's direction.

With Joey chuckling behind him he stepped forward, spreading his arms on either side. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Damen und Herren! Welcome to our show!"


End file.
